


More To Love

by GoodFae



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFae/pseuds/GoodFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you imagine when Bog first sees Marianne’s belly button?  His goblin subjects are egg born creatures, and his own has been covered nearly his whole life by his natural armor that he's forgotten that they even exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super rough piece, it's actually the very first piece of fanfic I ever wrote. I originally just threw it at Tumblr and that was that. But I still like little pieces of it so I dug it up and brought it here.

“Marianne! Marianne, there’s a wee hole in yer stomach.”

Marianne opened her eyes, the bright morning light too much for a fairy who was more night than not anymore. This was their first time sleeping together anywhere but his cool, dark lair that she’d become quite attached to. There was way too much morning floating around her old bedroom. 

“A hole?” She yawned, barely making sense of him. 

Suddenly, he rubbed his knuckle into it and she squealed and jerked away but he pulled her to lay in his lap, his concentration fully focused on her stomach. “Doesna seem to go no where. Does it hurt then? Are ye in pain, poor Marianne?” 

Growling she fought gravity as she tried to push up from how he had her arched over his legs. Stuck on her elbows, she blew the hair out of her eyes. “Bog, it’s a belly button.”

“Is it new?”

“No.”

“Ye sure?” He rimmed his knuckle through it again, always so careful with his sharp claws. 

“Very. Been there since birth.”

He didn’t look convinced. “I’m sorry I didnae pay more attention to ye stomach.” 

A lusty grin stretched her mouth and she couldn’t help the slight shift in her posture until her breasts arched. “Let’s be honest, there are better features on me. 

He was still studying her bellybutton. She sighed. They’d been together long enough now that she knew when he was focused something, he wouldn’t drop it until he was satisfied. Touching the hard scales covering his stomach she said, “You’ve got one too somewhere under here, I’m sure of it.”

“What the bloody hell is it for?” 

“We get them from our mothers,” she replied slowly. 

“Mothers put holes in their babies? And what? Stitch them up with spider silk?”

Marianne’s heart melted a little in the too bright sunshine and she sat up until she was comfortable in his lap, his arms around her. Her lovely Bog. He’d closed himself off completely from the opposite sex after his mishap with the love potion…as such, he’d never really learned the fundamentals of sex…something that had surprised and so deeply delighted her when their relationship became intimate. And it would make sense that the sweet, cranky king wouldn’t understand how babies grew in their mother’s wombs. So she laced her fingers with his and explained to him about where babies grew. And how their mothers feed them while they grow inside of her.

“So you see, the cord links mother and baby. And when the baby is born, the cord is cut. It falls off and leaves this little space.”

Bog was silent. But the knuckle of his thumb had found her belly button again and he’d started stroking it softly. When he said nothing, she tilted her head back. He wouldn’t quite meet her eyes, a faint pink color staining his cheeks, making his blue eyes stand out even more. 

“What is it?” She asked gently. He’d been shy at first to ask her about her preferences during sex, or to tell her his own. And he looked more nervous now than he did the first time he’d asked her to lie face down for him in his large moss bed. 

“Tis nothing.” 

“It’s something. Tell me, Bog.” 

“We havenae talked about it.” He cleared his throat, but when he spoke again his voice had dropped an octave. “But I cannea help but picture you with my,” his voice croaked “bairn. And how when you bore them, they’d carry your love scar on their tummies forever.” 

“You want babies?”

“Aye.” The gruff, monosyllabic response made her smile. He’d have had the world believe he hated it, but Marianne had discovered that underneath all the pain he’d shouldered was a shy, romantic dreamer with a deep well of love for all things family. Not just with his mother, but with Dawn who he indulged like the little sister he’d never had. With Dawn’s new husband Sunny, whose company Bog seemed to truly enjoy. With Thang and Stuff, whom he’d continued to soften towards…so much so that Marianne wondered just how lonely he’d been because now that the gates were open, she could see how badly Bog wanted meaningful connections with others. And the thought of him as a father..of him kissing his child’s belly button and calling it a ‘love scar’ sent a tug through her chest. Maybe he hadn’t always been, but he would grow into a king of legends. Kind. Wise. Loving. 

She caught his cheek in one hand and pressed a kiss to his familiar morning stubble.

“Ye want bairn, Marianne?” He asked in an aching whisper. 

“Aye.” She replied. “But if its all the same, I’d rather wait until Dawn’s baby is here…I wouldn’t mind the practice holding someone else’s first.” 

“Dawn…” Bog swallowed hard. “Dawn? Wee Dawn? She’s…expecting?”

“It’s a surprise, that’s why we were invited to the castle. She’s telling everyone at brunch this morning.” 

“A baby! My Dawn’s having a baby, and ye didnae tell me?” He all but dumped her off his lap and was halfway to the door before she’d flown in front of him, still as naked as the day she’d been born.

“Secret, remember? You don’t want to ruin it for her, I know she’s looking forward to telling you herself.” 

He gave a gruff groan and surprised her by catching her to his chest in a rough tight hug. “A baby. Oh, a wee bairn, Marianne.” And then he surprised her again by saying, “Thang’s got the touch with little ones, think I could send him here to stay with her while Dawn’s germinating to keep her comfortable? And then after the baby comes,Thang could help with the diapering and such?”

“It’s gestating, and you’ll have to ask her yourself.”

“Maybe I should get a manual or two…On the practicality of raising babies. Just in case Dawn and Sunny should be needing our help.” And he laughed again. “Ach, a baby! I’m gonnae be an uncle.” 

But even as he said it, a cloud moved over his face and some of the joy seeped away. He rubbed a hand behind his neck and shrugged. “Well, not a real uncle, ye know…but, ye know what I meant.” 

And she only smiled in response because she knew what her sister had in store for the mighty Bog King. So it didn’t come as a surprise to Marianne when in the midst of brunch, while Dawn and Sunny were being congratulated and celebrated by fairies, elves and even a few guest goblins, Dawn hugged Bog and slipped him a very small package. 

He sat in a chair a bit off of the crowd, savoring the ribbons and bright petal wrappings just like he had any gift Dawn had given him. And then he opened it. And silently stared at the small thing in his hand. 

Marianne picked up her champagne and wandered to stand behind his chair. If he noticed her, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t move, his head still bent over the small pin that read “Best Uncle Ever”. 

She rubbed her hand over his shoulder. He sniffed. Her heart stopped and she petted the sensitive place between his neck and his armored shoulders. 

“Ye fairy women…ye turn a man inside out, ye know this?” 

Stepping around him, she parted his arms with her legs until she could sit in his lap and catch his neck for a hug that he returned with a shaking breath. She knew then that there was no doubt she’d carry this man’s babies. 

Dawn looked their way and pressed a hand to her heart. The two sisters exchanged a smile and Marianne closed her eyes, pressing her lips to Bog’s cheek. With her sister’s help, they were going to give this man more to cherish, more to nurture, more to love…they were going to give him a proper family.


End file.
